The Sea Witch
The Sea Witch is a recurring antagonist from the television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Carol Kane. Role in the series The Sea Witch was first mentioned in the episode The Pirate Princess. As the story goes, the beautiful Pirate Princess was sailing the NeverSea when a villainous witch attacked her and turned her into gold. After hearing about the legend, pirates Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and their parrot Skully, decided to rescue the princess, restoring her true form. The Sea Witch makes her first actual appearance in the episode Season of the Sea Witch. Here, the Sea Witch plans on dominating Never Land, and turning the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once more. She sneaks into the Pirate Princess' palace as a black cloud and confronts the Pirate Princess, who reveals to be Izzy in disguise. Just then, Captain Hook arrives disguised as the Pirate Princess in an attempt to steal the princess' diamonds. The Sea Witch falls for Hook's disguise and transforms the captain into a golden statue. The real Pirate Princess finally appears, and tries to zap the Sea Witch with her rainbow wand, which will turn the witch into a good witch. Unfortunately, the rainbow blast misses, and the witch strikes back and uses her magic to blast the rainbow wand out of the princess' hands. Jake and his crew distract the witch while the Pirate Princess retreats to the safety of her room. However, the witch fogs the room with black clouds, confusing Jake and the crew. In the mean time, the Witch heads into the Princess' room via her opened window. The witch prepares to blast the Pirate Princess right before Jake and his crew arrive with the rainbow wand. Izzy throws over to the Pirate Princess and the latter finally blasts the Sea Witch, transforming her into the beautiful Misty the Wonderful Witch. In Misty's Magical Mix-Up!''Jake and his crew pay a visit to Misty's cottage. While entertaining the young pirate Misty accidentally triggering the Shadow Wand reverting Misty back into the evil Sea Witch who plans to turn the Pirate Princess into a gold statue once again. The Sea Witch confronts the Pirate Princess at her palace proving far more powerful then their last encounter against princess and might have succeeded if Jake and his crew had not intervened with Bucky's bubble cannon. With the witch temporally foiled the Pirate Princess revealed to Jake and his crew that she and the witch grew up together in a far away kingdom and the witch always pulled tricks on her.Meanwhile the Sea Witch allies her self with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to distract Jake and his crew while she took care of the princess. The witch prepares to blast the princess and young pirate team with her Shadow Wand Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust on the witch causing her to drop and destroy the Shadow Wand leaving the witch powerless.The Sea Witch confesses the reason she wanted to turn the princess to gold is because she refuse to be her friend when they were children claiming the cruel pranks she played on the princess were joke only to make her laugh. The Pirate Princess forgives the Witch for her action and offered to be her friend once again transforming the witch back into Misty the Wonderful Witch. Episode Appearances *""The Pirate Princess"(cameo as a picture in Izzy's book)'' *''Season of the Sea Witch""(First physical appearance in the show )'' *''Misty's Magical Mix-Up!'' Gallery Trivia *She is the fifth recurring villain in the series after Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones. *The Sea Witch is the first recurring villain in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates series to be female later followed by Beatrice Le Beak. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters